Rwby Hunger Games Style
by Hunterling
Summary: Everyone is now going to a hunger games style arena. There will be shipping, fighting, working, loving, planning and all kinds of things. Jaune completely oblivious to Pyrrha's love, Cinder leading her small team to victory, don't forget Yang, Mercury and don't forget the awesomeness of NORA VALKYRIE. Let the games begin and may the odds be ever in your favorites favor!
1. Rwby HG Intro

District 1 The Best

Ruby Rose and Weiss Shnee

District 2 The Second Best

Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long

District 3 The World Renouned Fighter And Uh.. Jaune!

Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos

District 4 The Badasses

Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren

District 5 The Ravagers 1

Cardin Winchester and Russel Thrush

District 6 The Ravagers 2

Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark

District 7 The Other batch Badasses

Adam Taurus and Neopolitan

District 8 The um... Yeah I got nothing

Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black

District 9 The Masterminds

Cinder Fall and Roman Torchwick

District 10 The Bros

Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias

District 11 The Twins

Melanie Malachite and Miltiades Malachite

District 12 The Spectaters

Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwhich


	2. Getting Started

Ruby woke up and it was black as night. _Where am I? Where's my team? Where is Cresent Rose? What is going on around here?_ Ruby all the sudden noticed light. But where is she? The light started to get brighter and all the sudden found herself in some volcanic arena with a semi circle shaped building. Ruby decided to scan the area and... Yang! Blake!

"Ruby?" A familiar voice blurted out.

"Weiss!" Ruby cried.

"Where are we?" Yang asked.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, we have to stick together." Ruby answered.

"If this is what I think it is, that will be easy but we would have to find other people to help us." Blake responded.

"What are you talking about?" Weiss asked.

"We might be in a hunger games set arena."

"Is that Ember Celica?" Yang pointed at the cornucopia and some other weapons. Cresent Rose, Magnhild, Wilt and Blush, NEO'S UMBRELLA!? WHAT THE FUCK WAS...

"Yang are you okay. Your burning red eyes kinda creepin me out." Ruby interrupted.

"Why is that Neo duchess coming here?"

"Are you still mad at that girl who almost killed you on the train?" Weiss asked.

"No! Why would I? It was dark in the train, she had an unfair advantage. Also you have no evidence she almost killed me. Non whatsoever. Also she didn't kill me, the mysterious person saved me." Yang went on.

"Yang don't worry it is just us. And besides, it is likely you can show her who's boss one day."

 **Later that day.**

"Okay so now we know what to do. Ruby you go quickly for our weapons including Yang and Blake." Weiss explained.

"It is ashame Yang and Blake can't here us." Ruby whispered.

"We don't want anyone hearing our plan." The hieress looked at Neo, Adam, Roman and Cinder.

As soon as the timer went to 0 Ruby disappeared. She grabbed all of team RWBY's gear and very soon Nora who was the fastest in team JNPR got their weapons.

"Ruby!"

"Nora!"

Nora grabbed Magnhild.

"Are we going to sabotage our enemy?" A fiesty Nora asked.

"You think I would agree."

"You wanna join us, we would make an AWESOME team!"

"I'll see you soon."

Ruby vanished into thin air and Nora quickly ran for her team.

* * *

Ruby suddenly appeared in front of team RWBY.

"All your weapons are yours again." Ruby announced.

All of the girls grabbed their weapons and sat around a fire Yang made.

"So I found Nora..."

"Who did you find?" Yang exploded.

"Nora. NORAAAAAAA! N.O.R.A."

"Oh. Sorry bout that."

"Is it just me or is Yang acting all the sudden out of the ordinarily paranoid." Weiss whispered.

"It seems so." Blake implied.

"Anyway, I guess we should do something about Neo if you insist because I can already see it is driving you crazy."

"What should we do?" Weiss asked.

"Find team JNPR." Ruby answered.

* * *

Nora smashed a boulder in her way revealing Jaune, Pyrrha and Ren.

"NORA! We were using that for cover!" Jaune yellled.

"Oops. It would have helped if that wasn't in the way." Nora tossed JPR their weapons.

"The Bloodbath was quite. I met Ruby and she said she might come to us." Nora explained.

"Ruby?" Jaune grinned.

"We will have to survive until they come. After all they don't know our location." Ren wisely stated.

* * *

Cinder landed onto a boulder then hopped off and onto a forest biome. Much more verdant the volcanic arena they were just in.

"Emerald, do they work?" Cinder asked.

"Yes Cinder they do." Emerald responded.

"Good. Find some supplies and then meet me at the abandoned urban city." Cinder ordered.

"Alright."

"Torchwick better have the place ready by the time I arrive." Cinder spoke to herself.

"Mercury! Neo! Stop messing around!" Emerald snapped.

"What did I do?" Mercury whimpered.

"Several things I bet." Neo muttered.

"Cinder want's us to find some supplies and I am guessing that means weapons, dust and explosives." Emerald explained.

"Was she more specific?" Mercury asked.

Emerald clenched her fists and growled.

"I am really considering knocking you out and rolling you into a lava pool."

Emerald walked away as Mercury watched and shrugged.

"Whatever. You need me."

"Do we really?" Neo asked.

"Of course. Without me it would be 5 of you against everyone else."

Neo ignored and moved on. Mercury never knew why people shunned him but he learned to live off of it being the occasional clown. Some how it doesn't upset Cinder one bit. From Mercury's average view on life, it left him a bit angry, incomplete, unsatisfied but still overall fine.

"Look, Jaune and his team!" Ruby pointed at the blasted open cave that they were holed up in.

"If Jaune starts hitting on me, I am going to leave." Weiss said.

"No Weiss! Don't! Your the most important member off the team!" Ruby cried.

"Excuse me?" Blake and Yang interrupted.

"That moment when your compliments insult other people." Ruby thought.

"Technically I am not wrong since we are all equally as important as eachother. See what I mean?" Ruby asked.

"I thought they got her this time." Nora cried.

Pyrrha patted her on the back.

"One day Nora, one day."

"But we were so close!" Jaune added.

"Eventually we'll get there."


End file.
